True Evil
by Saira
Summary: Everybody thinks Angel and his posse were bad but what will happen when two vamp girls come to show them how its done.
1. True Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters.  
  
~I want to say this story is dedicated to my friend Angie who asked me to  
write this. ~  
  
-True Evil-  
  
Angelus. William the Bloody: aka Spike. Darla and Drusilla. Over the past hundred years or so, these four vampires have fed, killed and massacred hundreds of towns and villages. But that's just because they wanted to be known while more discreet vampires were wreaking more havoc worse than any of the four and losing all their credit.  
And lucky for you, I know of them. Fist was the luscious blonde with curves to turn any heads. She had full lips and piercing blue eyes she used to hypnotize her prey before she slit their throat with her perfect nails. She always wore the latest fashions and rarely did she wear black like her accomplice. And even though she thrived on evil her name was innocent: Angelica.  
Her friend was, if possible, more brutal and bloodthirsty. If she wore it down ever, her hair reached her mid-back but, as it was never down, you'd never know. Unlike Angelica, she always wore right black clothes accenting her own curves but she certainly didn't flaunt as much. Her eyes were the deepest green and similar to Drusilla, she could get into people's heads and make it so they wouldn't know if what they were seeing was reality or a dream. And her name was Victoria.  
Angelica and Victoria had no remorse for any life they took and often went to lavish parties and would find the most rich and sophisticated people to do away with and just take over everything they had hence their beautiful clothes and places to stay. If they didn't have something, they simply found someone who did and had a snack while they were getting what they wanted.  
They'd been all over the world but their trail of bodies was accredited to the foursome they'd only heard about but never met. At first it didn't both them until they came across one of the chosen Vampire Slayers and Angelica was mistook for Darla. Both of the girls had killed plenty of Slayers and it was no surprise that Angelica had this one pinned by the throat to a building as Victoria watched gleefully until the Slayer said.  
"Someone will kill you, Darla. There will be more Slayers!" she shouted. Angelica dug her nails in her neck.  
"Victoria" angelic said with an English accent. "Did you hear?"  
"Aye, who's Darla?" Victoria asked in an accent more Irish.  
The Slayer looked confused by Victoria's question.  
"Speak!" Angelica growled showing her pointed teeth.  
"A blonde vampire. She travels with three others. They have been terrorizing cities and I have tracked them"  
"Taking our credit. Kill her and let's move along," Victoria said  
Angelica swiped her nails across the Slayer's throat and they watched as the blood and life flowed out of her  
"Damn, I broke a nail"  
"It'll grow back. So how many is this for you?" Victoria asked  
"Seven. I caught up to you though I think your last Slayer was too easy"  
"Most are proud to get one"  
"Should have asked her where they are"  
"She'd fought with them once. I can smell them upon her"  
"Well this should be easy for you then" 


	2. The Meeting

-Meeting-  
  
They both traveled to China and killed the tenant of the largest estate they could find. They put up curtains for protection in the daytime but at night they killed anyone who even looked at them wrong since they were testy from traveling. Victoria was ruthless while Angelica liked to play.  
"Angelica quiet!" Victoria hissed as she looked at a rising fire in the distance "Their scent is strong" she said slyly  
"Let's go have some fun," Angelica said abandoning her recent kill. She straightened her dress and grabbed her friend's arm  
Victoria wore her signature black Victorian style dress up with the times and Angelica was more stylish in her blue dress. They headed to the growing flames.  
While everyone was running away in terror, the duo noticed three individuals watching with delight at all the destruction. A handsome brooding brown haired man stood next to two women. A creepy yet beautiful black-haired woman and a blonde that like Angelica looked innocent.  
"That's them" Victoria said confidently She always had the exceptional tracking ability. "The dark one has the gift of illusion and foresight and the blonde is old with experience. The man is like you Angelica. He plays before he eats but almost as evil as myself"  
"Shall we introduce ourselves?"  
"No, the Slayer said there were four altogether"  
"There is a Slayer inside the burning building" Angelica said licking her lips "You taste it once and it stays forever"  
There was a scream from inside and then another handsome man in English clothes waltzed out with blood down the front.  
"Bagged himself a Slayer" Victoria said "By his cocky nature, tis' but his first"  
"He loves the dark one. He reeks of feeling" Angelica said "The other is annoyed"  
"Here they come"  
The two stood fearless as the foursome headed their direction laughing about the kill. Their laughing ceased when Angelica and Victoria blocked their path.  
"Bravo. Bravo but slow work" Victoria said clapping, but her lacy gloves muffled the sound  
"Yes, quite an unnecessary amount of fighting" Angelica added  
"Who the hell are you?" The bloody mouthed one asked  
"Ugh, such manners. Grace us with your names and we shall tell you ours" Victoria said at the brooding one whose eyes were transfixed upon her.  
In an Irish accent he said "I'm Angelus then Darla, Drusilla and William."  
Darla, the blonde one, stared at him annoyed that he bent to them so easy. She was obviously used to giving out the orders rather than taking them. Drusilla was trying to get in their heads using her mind abilities.  
"It's a waste of time for such an amateur" Angelica said, "Our powers surpass your own"  
"Who do you think you are?" Darla said  
"Forgive our manners, I am Angelica and this is Victoria and having heard your names I recognize but one. Angelus, it's a pleasure"  
"Your reputation precedes you" Victoria said  
"What did you mean when you said 'slow work'?" William asked angrily  
"As in your should have killed her much quicker" Angelica said bored  
"Have you ever fought a Slayer?" Darla asked challengingly  
"If you had, you would know they are not easy to kill"  
"Depends on the skill of the vampire" Angelica said  
"Together we've eradicated 14" Victoria said.  
"Impossible" Drusilla said in her airy voice  
"Care to test it?" Angelica said venomously  
"What do you want ladies?" Angelus asked  
"Well I got the most terrible insult as I was about to slit that last Slayer's throat" Angelica said "She mistook me for some vampire named Darla"  
"My reputation precedes me," Darla said smiling  
"Don't get too overconfident. I kill more than just humans"  
"You four have been taking the credit of our killings. Despite the fact that we've killed fourteen Slayers you are still the ones getting into Watcher diaries." Victoria said  
"As if we care," William said  
"Usually neither would we but we wanted to see what was so special that a Slayer would track you and not us"  
"I must said I was expecting more" Angelica said  
"Well let's go Angelica, I'm hungry"  
They turned their backs and William ran up attempting to avenge his group from the insults. Angelica and Victoria both moved to the sides. Angelica grabbed him from behind and held him immobile. Victoria removed her gloves revealing deadly sharp nails.  
"You're young and stupid," Victoria said lightly running her nails along the side of his face. She could sense the fear in him "And not worth my time"  
Angelica released him "you're all young and inexperienced. I don't know why the Master even bothered siring you" she spat at Darla  
"You know the Master?"  
"Of course. We came close to killing him once after he said we couldn't do something. Unfortunately a Slayer crashed the party. Wasn't that your first Victoria?"  
"Yes, she was going to be bitten by the Master, but I got hungry"  
"You filth! The Master would kill you without trying" Darla yelled  
"I'm bored Angelica"  
The two walked off and none of the others were stupid enough to follow or fight because if what they spoke was try, they were more dangerous than any vampires to date.  
But Angelus was intrigued by the duo and followed them. They knew but went along their business as if they didn't. He watched with immense satisfaction as they toyed with their prey before drinking them dry. It even amazed him that not a single drop of blood would spill as they drank.  
"Are you tired of this yet?" Angelica asked Victoria but low enough so Angelus couldn't hear.  
"No, we wait for them"  
"I must say you are both ruthless and extremely gifted. I assume you knew I was there the whole time?"  
"A compliment from you is quite flattering" Victoria said "But you already have a woman. What do you want?"  
"You intrigue me. How long have you been alive?"  
"Angelica I've lost count"  
"Well I was turned in 1150 and I turned you a day later so we're both 730."  
"You are not beyond 120 and yet you already have a name for yourself. But I warn you, be careful who you kill" Victoria said  
"How did you know my age?"  
"When you've lived as long as us, you learn to harness all the powers vampires are capable of"  
"Yes but that pompous prick Dracula had to go and expose our secrets to become a damn celebrity." Angelica said, "Mind you he was a good lay but I never should have taught him anything"  
"Let's go inside, it's hard to hear over the screams," Victoria said  
They headed to their stolen estate. They regaled each other about their kills, torturous exploits and sexual adventures so to speak. Angelus was impressed by their stories but not enough to leave Darla altogether because she gave him everything.  
"This blood is good" Angelus commented. "Different than anything I've ever tasted"  
"That's because whenever we entertain we only serve the best. You are drinking Slayer blood," Angelica said  
"It surprises me you haven't killed any" Victoria said  
"I do not need to prove myself"  
"Do you think we try to prove ourselves?"  
"No. You do it for pure love of killing"  
"Darla will not like your presence here" Angelica said  
"No, she wont" William said coming out of the shadows  
" 'Bout time William" Angelica said, "We were wondering when you'd join the party"  
"So how'd you like th taste of slayer blood?" Victoria asked  
"If you're thirsty for more, Angelus has a bottle" Angelica said having a liking to William. "Come and sit down. I dont bite.. hard"  
This seemed to be something William liked to hear for he took a seat next to Angelica. Victoria knew Angelica's desire so she left and Angelus followed. However, Victoria played hard to get unlike her friend who saw what she wanted and took it any way she could.  
"Running away?" Angelus said  
"William is getting laid tonight and I don't care to be in the same room"  
"So sure? He loves Drusilla"  
"But his mind is weak and easily manipulated by her"  
Victoria went into her own room and angelus shut and locked the door behind him.  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're hoping to get the same treatment" she said  
"And if I am"  
"I'm not someone you can toy with like Darla. I don't give in easy"  
"Should I give you a bit of incentive or perhaps an example?"  
Angelus tried to kiss her but she turned away. He proceeded to kiss her neck and caress her skin with his lips.  
  
A while later Victoria went downstairs and found Angelica taking a drink at the bar while William lay exhausted on the couch.  
"You must learn to slow down," Victoria said  
"Why? We don't need breath"  
"True. Come. Let's take a walk"  
Victoria and Angelica left knowing they would be gone by the time they returned.  
"For being so young, they know what they're doing" Angelica said after they exchanged their eventful evening.  
"But this was just a night of fun. Nothing more"  
"I like William but he drowns in Drusilla's pool"  
"I know. Angelus is just lustful and Darla continues to allure him."  
"Is she his sire?"  
"Yes, her blood is his disease"  
"They are easily manipulated. I wouldn't mind having a boy toy around" she said grinning slyly  
"Let's see how this situation unfolds before we decide to keep them around" Victoria said  
"I looked into William's mind. They head for Romania"  
"Then we'll rendezvous there" 


	3. A Soul

-A Soul-  
  
"You are traitors!" Darla shrieked when Angelus and William returned. He didn't seem to care but William was pleading with Drusilla saying he was hypnotized but in his case it was true. "I gave you immortality and you go screw a random whore that tells enticing stories!"  
"Not all they speak is false. They have tasted slayers. You can tell" Angelus said casually as if none of this mattered.  
"I don't care if she'd killed 100 slayers!" Darla yelled  
"Mummy's very angry" Drusilla said.  
"Don't worry love." William said, "come. Let's just go"  
"Leave them in the dust Darla. No more can be done" Drusilla said  
And as the duo already expected the foursome left that night. But they wanted the two boys for themselves. However they'd rather earn them by their skills rather than their mind-bending abilities.  
  
The four lived well no doubt but Angelica and Victoria lived better. They got what they wanted when they wanted it and they certainly didn't lack for style. They were exploring the town and found a gypsy camp off the borders. Casually they walked in and started a massacre killing everyone who approached. The four arrived as Victoria was drinking a young boy and Angelica was having her own fun.  
"Thank you ladies. Less work for us" Angelus said walking up  
"Angelus, care for a drink?" Victoria said throwing him a throat.  
Darla, in anger, pulled it away and drank it for herself. William and Drusilla were all over each other basking in the screams. Angelica flashed her eyes his direction and he came to help her torture the poor soul she had tied to a post. To Angelica's delight he chose a railroad spike. She licked her lips watching the blood run down his face.  
"Didn't you learn not to play with your food?" Darla spat  
"Play and torture are two very different things," Angelica said finally sinking her teeth into his warm flesh and then pulling William into a kiss. He pulled away to her dismay but the thirst brought him back after a moment.  
"Angelica I smell the new one. Is it your turn or mine?" Victoria asked  
"Where is she? I can smell her but where" Angelica said "And it's your turn"  
"I'll be impressed indeed if you can kill a Slayer on your own" Angelus said  
"Wait then."  
A young Romanian girl started making her way toward them  
"There she is. Young and ripe" Victoria said  
"Let's make a bet with out fine vampires here. If you kill her in more time that it took William, we'll share the blood. If not we take it all and go to her Watcher to have to correct account written down" Angelica said "what say you?"  
"We accept" angelus said  
Victoria walked over to the girl and in less than three maneuvers had sunk her teeth into the Slayer as if it had been the effort of a child. Victoria brought over the body and shared it with Angelica as Darla and Drusilla stood with looks as if they were ready to kill.  
As they drank, both girls' hair fell sexily over their faces. Angelica lifted up and licked her lips savoring the taste. Her friend let the body stop then set to putting her hair back up.  
"Eight and still counting" Victoria said  
"If you two want a taste you can come with us. Doesn't seem like you're having too much fun with them. If you'd like to take us up on the offer just find the largest estate you can find or follow the dead bodies." Angelica said  
Darla and Drusilla had had enough. They both lunged for Angelica and Victoria. The duo quickly out moved them and held them at a point where Darla and Drusilla were at their mercy. Angelica was about to get rid of Drusilla when.  
"Stop!" William yelled  
"Stop?" Angelica said smiling  
"And you Angelus? Would you have me stop?" Victoria asked.  
"You have no reason to kill her other than jealousy. Besides she's a favorite of the Master and it's best not to" he answered  
"See you tonight then" Victoria said releasing Darla. "And you better think twice before you attack me again"  
"The offer stands for you as well William. Or maybe we should call you Spike since that seems your choice of torture. You sound too much like a poet being called William" Angelica said  
Angelica and Victoria left with the slayer's body. Angelus went to go feed with Darla on his heels rubbing her neck. Drusilla dragged Spike away and angelica snapped at them playfully.  
Once they were out of sight, Darla separated and found a young, stupid gypsy girl as a present for Angelus. She took the girl back to the hotel and when Angelus joined her later, he savored every drop.  
  
Victoria and Angelica tracked the scent upon the slayer to find her watcher. They were led to an unsavory alleyway where they would usually never set foot in. Angelica kicked the door in while Victoria carried the body. The watcher looked terrified and reached for a stake. Angelica grabbed him by the neck and suspended him in the air.  
"Now that wasn't very nice. We actually make a polite entrance and somebody tries to kill us," Angelica said.  
"Well don't kill him yet. Tell him our proposition first" Victoria said  
"Alright." She set him down and pushed him on the couch. She glanced at the upkeep of the seat next to her and decided to stand. "You're going to write down our story and become the first person to cross our path and not die. We want everything down from our very beginning and we want to make sure that all watchers from now on get a copy of our wonderful biography. And mark my words, if we find out it doesn't, we will find you and you will die"  
He didn't hesitate on agreeing to their terms. For hours they made the watcher write a complete chronology of their life including the now 15 slayers they have killed. When he finished Angelica nearly killed him out of hunger.  
"Angelica" Victoria warned, "We are true to our word"  
"Oh right" Angelica said disappointed "Bye then"  
  
That night was quite eventful for dear Angelus. After he's had his way with Darla and the gypsy, he went to see the duo who enticed him now more than ever. He was even hoping to have a go with Angelica. Spike came along obviously bored of Drusilla for the night.  
They welcomed the both of them warmly and the night was ending in a few hours time. But suddenly the drinking and laughing stopped as Angelus fell to the ground. A glow flashed over his eyes and the two didn't even have to guess what happened while Spike sat confused.  
"Angelus?"  
"I told you to be careful who you kill," Victoria said spitefully  
"The young never listen"  
"What's happening to me?"  
"A soul Angelus, a soul" Victoria said scornfully  
"He's no use now"  
"Shall I throw him out or you?"  
"I'll do it" angelica said, ending up throwing him through a window. "He'll run back to her. Will you?"  
Spike seemed afraid now and ran out  
"But she wont take him" 


	4. The Offer

-The Offer-  
  
"Ah a new century" Angelica said  
"And yet here we are at our own New Years party and we haven't killed anyone yet" Victoria said impatiently  
"I wanted to start off the New Year with a ..." Angelica grabbed the closet person singing the New Year song and cracked his neck "...bang"  
A few screamed erupted around them after seeing Angelica kill that man. Many ran to doors but Victoria saw to it that all were locked  
"Cam down everyone!" Angelica said  
"I'm glad you all enjoyed the party but now it's our turn for fun," Victoria added  
Suddenly an arrow flew at Angelica and Victoria caught it just before it would have struck her middle. Their eyes flashed menacingly. They had learned how to expose their fangs without going into their demonic visage and they were clearly exposed now.  
Five beings were standing confidently and unafraid. They all looked human but the duo could spell the demon blood all but one possessed. One of them stepped forward and clapped  
"Who the hell are you?" Victoria said clutching the arrow down at her side  
"Impressive. That is the first time Hugh has ever missed" he replied in a deep voice. He wore all black and had brown hair that hung tied in a ponytail.  
"You didn't answer me!" Victoria growled  
"Yu come to our party uninvited. Now reveal yourself" Angelica sneered  
"I am Richard. My comrades are Hugh, Sara, Dee and Jack"  
Victoria saw Hugh covered in up to date weaponry. Sara was a vampire with black hair. Dee looked Amazonian and Jack constantly emitted hissing noises.  
"What do you want?" Victoria asked  
"A test" he snapped his fingers and the other four attacked. Angelica turned Hugh's crossbow on himself and impaled him. Victoria staked Sara with the arrow as she charged. The Amazon stood still and let Jack fight. Angelica took one of Hugh's swords and took his head off in less than five seconds and watched him writhe on the ground.  
Dee yelled and charged with a scimitar sheathed. You would that thought by her demeanor that she would have lasted the longest but Angelica slashed her across the throat and she fell to the ground and the blood oozed out of her like sap from a tree. Angelica wiped off her hands and pouted  
"I broke a damn nail"  
Richard began clapping again while the rest of the party whimpered in fear and had backed up against all the walls. Some tried to get out but Victoria growled and they instantly stopped  
"You're got two seconds before we add you to the body count" Victoria snapped  
"I represent the Order of Taraka." He said simply  
"And why are you here?" Angelica asked while examining her nail  
"You have been under our watch since your memorable start but it as been difficult to set up a test. You certainly move around a lot"  
"Is there a point to this?" Victoria asked  
"We want you to join us," he said  
The two looked at each other then burst out in laughter. Richard looked angry  
"This is a great honor," he said  
"Haha, Maybe for someone else. We're not ones to have a calling." Angelica said  
"And certainly not assassins" Victoria added  
"We kill who we want," Angelica said  
"How we want"  
"When we want"  
"And manage to look good in the scheme of things" Victoria said finishing their switch off  
"Do you want payment of some sort?" he asked hopeful  
"Payment?" Angelica said in another wave of laughter "Look at where you are. We don't need anything"  
"We are not dogs who come when you whistle"  
"You could finally make a name for yourself," he said  
"If we really wanted one, I guarantee you we would have one" Victoria said  
"But it's best to kill and remain unheard so that slayers don't constantly pester us. We have our story in one account and that's all we need"  
"Now then, we have killing, maiming and torturing to do so if you'll excuse us"  
"No one turns down the Order of Taraka and lives"  
They started laughing once again  
"We just took out four of your assassins without even taking a hit ourselves" Victoria said "and by yourself you think you can take us?"  
"I know I can"  
He pulled out a sword and ran towards them with all speed. Right before he struck, Victoria crouched down and swung her leg sending the man flying into a wall. Victoria walked over to him as he was getting up. Despite the fact that she was in a dress, she kicked and pinned him to the wall with her heel at his neck. He hands grabbed her ankle but she didn't let up  
"Wow, you know I was really expecting more" Angelica said  
"Yes, you seemed so confident"  
Slowly Victoria moved her leg up and lifted him off the ground. He struggled even more.  
"You and your Order better think twice before bothering us again" Angelica said "we'll send them you as a warning"  
His face looked hopeful for a moment until Angelica pulled out two daggers and stapled him to the wall. Victoria opened his shirt and took a look.  
"Not a single scar. I think we can fix that" she took her nails and buried them beneath his flesh pulling down so that deep cuts were left. He didn't make a sound but the pain could be seen upon his face.  
"Sharp, blunt, cold, hot, loud. Where should be begin?" Angelica said  
"I thought you already had," he said with blood slowly dripping from his mouth.  
"No, that was just a sample." Victoria said.  
No man to date had ever suffered such a horrific death as the one Angelica and Victoria imposed upon him. They tortured him with every resource available and finally ended his shrieks and cries deep into the night. However their bloodlust wasn't satisfied and many more suffered similar deaths.  
They left just before sunrise and the room was practically painted red. But to look at the state of them, you'd never know because not a single drop of blood stained their clothes. The massacre was all over the papers by the next day and Angelica and Victoria were proud of their work. Although they did have to leave town and lay low for a while.  
"Let's see someone top that." Angelica said as they rode away in their carriage. 


	5. Train Ride

-Train Ride-  
  
"As of right now, we've seen most of the eastern continent." Victoria said, "I think I liked France the best"  
"A train is leaving tomorrow" Angelica said hanging upside-down on the couch. "England can be a little gloomy"  
"Plus having to move so much is getting old. We'll have to lay low on the killing to stay in France for longer than a month."  
They were on the train the next day and killed the people who had the first class coach. But they were smooth enough to keep the suspicion down. Once the train started moving, they immediately changed into something more comfortable. Corsets get extremely uncomfortable especially after the centuries of having to.  
During the ride, they were stopped, or the whole train was stopped. They smiled when screams echoed throughout but Victoria continued to read her book and Angelica kept mixing her drink.  
Two ugly huge vampires burst into their cabin. Angelica was pissed because her dress was hanging up and was thrown on the ground. Then they walked on it. She was pissed and her face reflected it. Victoria just looked at her friend, smiled and winked. There was a familiar scent in the air.  
"Out! Now!" One of them growled  
"Give us ten minutes" Victoria said, "Um, make it fifteen"  
"Now!" he growled again grabbing Victoria's arm but she smiled sweetly and looked down. She had a foot long dagger pointed at a valuable area.  
"Fifteen minutes?" she said  
He let go and backed away but didn't leave. Victoria threw the dagger and it was hardly a centimeter from his head in the wall. "Leave" she said venomously.  
After they were properly dressed, they went with the ugly men. They were afraid to touch the girls, especially Victoria. Angelica wasn't sure why Victoria made them dress up until they stepped outside.  
"These are the last two on the train Spike"  
His back was turned but even that view was good. His sophistication had risen dramatically. He wore noblemen clothes and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail.  
"Well he even looks even more scrumptious than the last time I saw him" Angelica whispered  
Victoria seemed to be thinking along the same lines. She looked around and everyone seemed afraid but they weren't. Spike turned around and looked at the simpering captives. Angelica smiled gleefully when she noticed a railroad spike in his hand. He'd obviously kept the name she'd given him and she was happy about that too.  
Victoria didn't notice Drusilla anywhere but her scent was still lingering in the air. Spike surveyed the group and didn't recognize the duo of at first. He stared at them for a long time.  
"By god...angelica?"  
"I didn't think you could forget me," she said trying to step forward but the large vampire growled. Spike turned demonic and stepped back. Spike walked up to Angelica and surveyed her.  
"Can I watch?" she asked  
Spike chuckled and took her hand "Bring him over" he ordered pointing with his spike at one of the passengers. It was a sight to behold. Screams filled the air and angelica was basking in it. She seemed to have make Spike forget about Drusilla.  
When everyone lied dead outside the train, they all went inside for a drink.  
"Now then, tell me what you've been up to," he said as they were steadily becoming more drunk.  
"Do you read the papers?" Victoria said, "The new years massacre?"  
"That was you?"  
"But of course" Angelica said  
"It was incredible. Those Order of Taraka blokes didn't know what hit them before they were dead on the floor" Victoria said  
"Order of Taraka?" Spike asked  
"You've never heard of the Order of Taraka?"  
"No. Do tell"  
They explained all about the assassin group and it intrigued him  
"Why'd you turn them down?" he asked  
"We never come when called and not about to start" Angelica said.  
Victoria could still smell Drusilla but it was faint. As Angelica moved closer to Spike, Victoria decided to leave. It wasn't long before screams of, not pain, but pleasure were filling the air. Victoria wandered into the close town and got a man for herself and killed him after she was done.  
Damn Angel. She had no doubt that if he hadn't lost his soul that they would have won the two boys over. 


	6. Power

"Hello all. I just want to say that this is a fairly long chapter for this story but it might explain a few things. Someone who reviewed brought a few things up that I decided to clear up and this is what I came up with and I'd like to give credit to my friend Angie, (aka Angelica in the story) who helped me think up and write this chapter." ~Saira  
  
~Power is said to come from age and experience. True these do accomplish much but power is usually taken rather than earned. You've seen examples of power from Victoria and Angelica. But they have changed little over the years.  
But now I will interrupt with a small history lesson. Contrary to popular mythology, the world did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures. The books tell the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul.  
But along with that soul was powers you couldn't imagine. Vampires by most demons are considered to be the lowest of demons but only because with the more bitten, the original soul was split as well as the power provided so that each new vampire possessed less power than its sire.  
The original human bit saw what happened after biting only one and vowed to never let his power diminish anymore by creating more like himself. He let the others change and create new vestiges so that he would remain all-powerful. And he alone knew of the way to gain back power. To drain the blood of your sire takes back any remnants of the demon's soul and almost gives you a power boost but essentially leads to your sire's death. This process only works if you bite your sire though so if you had a weak sire than the only way to gain more strength is age or perhaps tapping into your demon side...such as what the so called, Master, did.  
This lone vampire was the strongest and all others feared him but this is not the Master I speak of, nor Dracula or even Nosferatu. His name is long forgotten even by the two he chose to change after vowing never to do so again. So, onto the point of my history lesson. We have seen several examples of Angelica and Victoria's power both mentally and physically. But their power lies in their very blood. And they took full advantage of their power and their complete lack of soul. Their beginning is just as memorable as their recent New Year's party.  
"Victoria, where is your sister?" a tall strapping man said. His clothes were of the finest material and style because only the best for a king. That's what Angelica and Victoria were the daughters of. But you wont find him in any history books. Most would like to forget that era.  
Not because the king was a cruel tyrant but because of his fate. Victoria and Angelica were his pride and joy at the moment but they knew he wished for a son. That thought hurt them.  
Victoria at this point was 19 and her sister 20. The fact that they were unmarried was practically shameful but the older they got, the less they cared. They had each other. It was nearly impossible to separate the blonde and brunette pair.  
"Angelica is getting our dresses for the masque tonight" Victoria answered.  
"Ah yes. Should be quite a turn out."  
Yes, to a king it would be but for the young girls it was boredom. But this night would just be the beginning. Guests from it seemed all over the world had flocked to the enormous castle. The ballroom was decorated and musicians played popular minstrel music.  
Angelica and Victoria were in their seats next to their father in beautiful gowns with masques on. Both desperately wanted to enjoy the party though it would be difficult in their corsets. It was a wonder they could breathe. Hundreds of handsome men were attending but they had to stay put. Dukes, Counts, Lords and Princes from other kingdoms came to greet them.  
However, only one man caught the girl's attention. He was dressed in black and white noble clothes and fairly long black wavy hair. His skin was so pail it looked like it hadn't seen the sun in ages but it did not lessen his handsomeness. His eyes were hypnotic and his nature was suave.  
"Hello, your majesty." He said in a smooth rich voice. "And my ladies as well. I am Count Marcus Natt"  
"Welcome" their father said.  
Marcus never took his eyes off the two all night, who, in turn, never separated. This fact angered many arrogant suitors but it seemed to intrigue the Count.  
Marcus was around much in the coming months coming to call on the two girls. Victoria's father eventually pushed upon her an arrogant imbecile but Angelica made sure to sneak out with her sister to see Marcus. He loved their practical need to be with each other and their willingness to do bad.  
However, one night the imbecile held up Victoria and Angelica went out with Marcus, but they did not return that night. Victoria knew her sister well and knew without a doubt that Angelica would tell her before going off for days at a time and so this situation worried her.  
Their father didn't even seem to notice. His new wife had become pregnant so he could think of nothing else. Their biological mother had died long ago and they hated the new mistress of the house. She haunted their steps and was succeeding in turning their father against them.  
Victoria sat in her room pacing when there was soft creak and Angelica appeared in her doorway and Victoria immediately knew something was off.  
"Angelica where have you been? I've been so worried"  
"You probably wouldn't believe me," Angelica said airily.  
"Try me"  
"Come here Victoria" Angelica said curling her finger  
Victoria did warily. Her sister was so pale yet so beautiful. Before Victoria knew what was happening, Angelica came at her with alarming speed and began draining her life away.  
"Why?" Victoria breathed  
"I can't be alone"  
Angelica cut her wrist and let Victoria drink. She would be the one and only change. Soon Victoria lied dead on the floor and Angelica waited. The hours crawled but finally Victoria blinked and Angelica helped her up. A smile exchanged and an understanding without a word.  
"This is strange, Angelica. How?"  
"Marcus is more than meets the eye."  
"I knew you'd change her. In fact, I counted on it" Marcus said walking in.  
The two nodded in hello.  
"My blood now flows in you both. You have my power but not surpassing."  
"What do you mean?" Victoria asked being the more inquisitive one.  
"I am the first. My blood passes on to you but since you have not killed me I still am the most powerful."  
"If we kill you, we get more power?" Angelica asked curiously  
"Such curiosity for a woman is not good"  
"Why us?" Victoria asked  
"You're different than most. As your sire you are bound to me. You are both young and naïve and have much to learn and I'm here to teach you"  
The wheels in their heads turned by this information and commentary. They only had to exchange a look to complete their plan.  
"Mistake one" Angelica said, "Telling us such things"  
"Mistake two" Victoria said, "Turning us in the first place"  
"Mistake three"  
"Not running when you had the chance"  
"What?"  
They walked slowly up to him but he was confused. They pressed seductively against him.  
"I knew I changed you for a good reason—Ow!"  
Victoria sank her fangs into his neck and couldn't believe the power. He pushed them off.  
"Treacherous wenches!"  
"My that was tasty" Victoria said  
"Don't come near me. I'll teach you your place"  
"He talks to us as if we're property Victoria"  
"Just like father and every other pompous prick who inhabits this world. You wouldn't even be here without women and yet you scorn us!"  
"I made you," he hissed  
"And you call us naïve" Angelica said  
"I dare you to try your chances," he said venomously  
"We accept"  
But they weren't ready to just kill him yet. They wanted to play but in order to do this; they had to get him to believe they had submitted. After pretending to be beat, they kneeled and begged for forgiveness. Marcus was powerful but the fact that Angelica and Victoria were together gained them more.  
"You'll learn your place quick enough" Marcus said coming down to eye level. He leaned in and kissed Angelica. Luckily she was a great actress.  
She led him to the bed and straddled him. She leaned down and took his attention away from Victoria who was coming up beside, hiding a dagger at her side. Using her new speed she grabbed his arm and stabbed the dagger through pinning him to the bedpost through the wrist.  
"Men are so predictable" Angelica said getting off. Marcus tried to pull the dagger out but to no avail. He was looking fearful at his lack of control. They played but not to where blood was everywhere. They wanted to save that.  
Soon though Marcus was nothing but a pile of ashes on the bed. Once they drank every drop, he just went 'poof'  
"Now what?" Angelica said  
"We have a baby brother on the way"  
"What? How do you know?"  
"Whispers are telling me. Ooo my head is swimming."  
"Can we go kill everyone now?"  
"Wait Angelica."  
"Wait for what?"  
"Baptismal" Victoria said mischievously  
For several months, they continued living by feeding off the maids. Their father hadn't noticed any change but did comment they were staring at necks a lot. Finally his mistress bore him a son just as Victoria had said. They were now ready to see the look of horror upon the faces of their family when they killed him.  
"Angelica, I tire of this. If that child lives he will be infected with the same primeval mind-set as every other male" Victoria said  
"What to do though" Angelica said playfully  
"Kill them all"  
"And interrupt the baptismal? We couldn't possibly..." Angelica said but not finished  
"Finish your thought" Victoria said smiling  
"...Unless we start with her"  
Their eyes flashed maliciously at their stepmother. Their new baby brother was about to have the water sprinkled on him and everyone was waiting patiently.  
"The water will burn him! He's unholy like his witch of a mother!" Angelica called out and every word echoed in the hall as the priest stopped.  
"Angelica!" their father scolded. He struck her but Victoria growled and grabbed him by the neck lifting him off the ground. A few shrieks were heard but then silence again.  
"I think the un-holiness may be in you" Victoria sneered.  
Angelica hissed and Victoria threw her father to the side. He scrambled to his feet.  
"My angels have fallen," he croaked  
"Farther than you think" Angelica said  
"What is going on here?!" Their stepmother cried. "How dare you little brats interfere on this occasion? You are illegitimate"  
"Victoria, are you bored yet?"  
"Quite"  
"Get out!" their stepmother cried  
"Tis' our castle now" Angelica said  
Shouts erupted and several men tried to overpower them. Staying calm they grounded a few men and then put their fingers to their mouth and 'shh'ed the room. Angelica hummed and danced for a moment with her sister.  
"What has gotten into you?" their father asked  
"A realization"  
What the girls did after that is what kept this era out of the history books. Their baby brother was the first to die and by the end they had hung every inhabitant off the castle walls. They barely had to lift a finger having realized hypnotism works best. But one thing they did do was leave one alive which would be a trend as they decimated villages. You might even say they killed more than the plague.  
"This life has its advantages" Victoria said as they looked at a burning village.  
"I wonder though, will it be as fun in the years to come" 


	7. Modern Day

**Modern Day**

Over the years, Angelica and Victoria gained many allies and friends and also did many favors they would one day call in. They met warlocks, priests of evil and sorcerers that would elevate their already superior powers. Unlike most vampires whose strength was doubled, or tripled, theirs was near a pure demons strength. Their need for blood was lowered dramatically with the help of a warlock in Tibet so that now when the girls traveled, they didn't need to kill as much raising suspicion among passengers.

Their greatest gift, however, would be from beings known as the First. It did not come over night like most other gifts and help they received.

"Angelica, I'm curious about something."

"What?"

"We killed the owner of this estate several years ago but kept this farm going to bring in money, correct?"

"What of it?"

"Why is there is always that one bit of land where nothing grows?"

Angelica looked out of their balcony window and stared out, but suddenly started laughing. She breathed in deep, closed her eyes and reached back for her sister. Victoria took her hand and came onto the balcony.

"Do you sense it? Evil"

Victoria sensed it too. "I think we need to explore a little"

The girls headed out onto their land taking several servants they hadn't killed yet with them. When they reached the dead part, they ordered the servants to dig until a small cave like area was unveiled. Victoria went first with Angelica close behind. They found three blind priests chanting around an altar.

"_My kingdom could have gone down in the history books_" a voice said

The girls spun around to see their dead father blocking the exit.

"_Our town was peaceful_"

"_You turned our child against us, then killed us all_"

The small cave began to fill with all the people the duo had slaughtered mercilessly. For a moment Angelica looked worried, but Victoria slashed at the apparitions and then realizing that's all they were, she walked past them.

"Bored now" she said "Angelica darling, they are but visions."

"They irritate." Angelica pouted.

"Who are you?" Victoria asked

Shadows began swirling together until they formed into the figure of their father whom they'd killed horrifically.

"_We are the First_" he said in their father's voice but too whispery to really be him

"The who?" Angelica asked

"_The first Evil to exist_"

"Why are you here?" Victoria added

"_You are children of our creations. We ask you help your maker_"

"We have no loyalty to anyone or anything."

"_A reward waits you_"

"What kind of reward?" Angelica asked

"_You are the strongest vampires but still some of the weakest demons. With our magic, we could rid you of selected weaknesses to put you farther up on the chain of life._"

"Tell us what you can do and then we will consider your offer" Victoria asked bargaining-like.

"_Humanity and the risk of a soul pervade your thoughts. We can remove that fear. We can also give you the one thing that all vampires wish for._"

"What's that?"

"_To walk in the sun_"

"If evil is stuck to the shadows, then what you speak is false."

"_We walk in the sun. Evil is in everything; we just manipulate the shadows. Do you contend?_"

"Victoria?"

"What?"

"Should we?"

"Question is how is your patience level?"

The duo agreed and for years after they bid to their wishes. They disposed of any threats and created more evil to fill the world by manipulating the minds of the weak. Among demons standards it is said that Jack the Ripper was an outward effect of the girl's manipulation until they felt he was taking the mutilation too far and disposed of him.

"_This is your final task_" Their practical boss said in the guise of their father.

"Good. I tire of this life. Mark my words Victoria, after we are released from this bondage, we will never fall under servitude again"

"I agree. What would have us do?" Victoria asked their shadowy slave master.

"_Have see him? Have you heard the screams?_"

"Oh yes we have" Angelica said maliciously. "The Judge is coming along quite nicely. A perfect creation. Good work on putting him together"

"_He must be stopped_"

"Wait, you told us to make sure he got along killing everyone just fine and now you want us to undo it?" Victoria sneered.

"_He has a role in future events_"

"How do we get rid of him?"

"_An army is being sent to destroy him. You must find him on the battlefield and allow them time to dismember him_"

"What?!" the sisters said in unison.

"We will not!"

"We will" Victoria said over her sister. "But once this is over, we are finished, correct? Our reward is given?"

"_Part of it_"

"Part of it?" Angelica snapped

"_We will call upon you a final time in the future and you will receive everything we have promised, but as for now, you will receive the lack of fear of getting a soul and that no more fear of the sun. Go now and we will see you when technology reins_"

The sisters left the dank cave the First always liked to inhabit.

"We've been had Victoria. Years of servitude and this is what we get? Lack of fear? I already have that!"

"Calm sister. Imagine if the gypsies ever gave us a soul. Because of that we would wander bent on redemption for our sins. We cannot have that for we have too many"

"So now what?!"

"We see battle tomorrow"

"You can't possibly be serious"

But she was. They had helped the First raise this beast and now they were having to be apart of its destruction. It didn't take long at all. The battle began with weary human soldiers on one side and the Judge and all his minions on the other. Several men said the two ladies shouldn't be there but they never got more words than that out because both girls were in such a mood that a single glance could freeze your soul.

When the battle began, no demon or man would go near them. In fact, several demons fled from the sisters. The Judge stood upon a hill waiting for the opportune moment to strike. The girls reached him and paused his imminent annihilation of the army before him.

"If it isn't the definition of true evil" he spat.

"Such honesty is something I admire" Victoria said smiling falsely.

"Why are you here?" he demanded

"To remove our shackles" Angelica spat back. True the Judge rivaled their power but she would take no such treatment from this lowly creature in her mind.

He stared confused before Angelica pulled out a fan from her side and proceeded to stab him. The First had given her such a gift especially for hurting the Judge. Any other person in the world would have asked for a sword but she asked for a deadly fan to 'accessorize' as she put it.

The army noticed the Judge faltering and ran at him. Many died but eventually they were able dismantle him and his parts were sent to the edges of the world. The girls went to speak with the First but they were gone.

They saw no sign of them and were quite skeptical on whether anything had really changed so for many, many years after they still shielded from the sun. When the 20th century began they had faltered and the sun had been exposed upon their skin but nothing had happened and once they realized their full potential a majority of the daylight murders were their doing.

To their disappointment though, as the human races progressed, killings were harder to hide. One thing they learned was completely hidden after working for the First was that their demonic visage never appeared. Instead they controlled the length of their fangs to drink.

"Angelica!!!!" Victoria yelled through the house one night after coming in from hunting.

"What?" she replied fearing the worst as she ran down the steps of their gorgeous French chateau.

"I've had a vision" she said suddenly airy and twirled around.

"God Victoria I could kill you sometimes"

"Ooo, too late though."

"What did you see, love?"

"We have a new Slayer and oh is she special?"

"Special how?"

"She is more powerful somehow."

"Where?" Angelica asked ready for a challenge

"America"

"America? We haven't been there for centuries."

"So, do we visit?"

"I think so"

On the plane to America, Angelica decided to ask more about her sister's vision.

"Stop it Angelica" Victoria said trying to sleep but her sister continued to stare. "Just ask and stop being irritating."

"But it's more fun for me this way"

"Do you remember the Master?"

"That ugly vampire claiming to be the oldest?"

"Yes, the one we nearly killed. Well do you remember when he went to America to start one of the many apocalypses?"

"Got himself locked underground in a church from what I heard"

"He is trapped but awakened again. The Harvest was supposed to happen"

"So?"

"The Harvest was a prophecy where the Master would gain enough power to free himself through a minion. This new Slayer stopped him."

"I hear she's un-killable"

"We've killed plenty of Slayers they said were un-killable. I hope there will be a bit more of a challenge. I'll be vexed it this is just a bore"

"This is more like Sunny hell than Sunnydale" Victoria said when they arrived. She wanted to find this Slayer but the long plane ride had put her in a mood that Angelica despised.

"But hell is where we want to be. I can feel the aura of evil, cant you?" Angelica said

"It's intoxicating. Hmm. There's a familiar scent in the air"

"Yes, but where from?" Angelica said in her pouty voice.

"Bring nearly 1,000 has its downsides. Too many memories"

"Are we really that old?"

"Yes, but we look younger than any youth" Victoria said knowing that would make Angelica feel better.

"When do we meet the Slayer?"

"Two choices, Angelica and I leave the decision up to you" Victoria said. "We can play the young girls and get into the life of her. It will make a death all the sweeter. Or we keep our sexy persona and just piss her off tonight when they go clubbing"

"They?"

"This Slayer has friends"

"Hmm, unheard of"

"But true, so which is it?"

"We'll try the first one, and if that fails we resort to our usual standards"

"Perfect"

The next day they strode into the Sunnydale High School with the sun beaming on them. They wore outfits up with the trends. Usually Angelica did most of the shopping and she loved Victoria enough to stay with her dark color scheme. So here they were with Angelica wearing a bright outfit showing her curves and vivacious style. Victoria could very well have been the exact opposite in the dark attire but still sexy nonetheless.

"What do we do now Victoria?"

"Enroll"

It was very lucky they evolved well with the times unlike many vampires were lost touch with the world after awhile. They were able to sign up for school with no problems course they knew it would just be temporary and didn't worry about the details. The bell hadn't rung so they explored the halls staring at all the young morsels trying to decide which to kill first. However when they passed one area Victoria stopped dead in her tracks.

"I figured her for dead" she whispered

"Who?" Angelica asked

"Hone your senses. Tell me, where have we smelt that before"

"1700's. Darla"

"But alas, let's not worry about that now. Look out into the courtyard. Do you see her?"

"Slayer?" Angelica asked

"Yes. Blonde in the middle. The red head is shy and vulnerable. The boy is useless and a viable weakness."

"Who's the tall one?" Angelica asked.

"British…. her Watcher" Victoria said after getting inside his head. "He has many secrets"

"Do we introduce?"

"But of course"

The duo stepped out into the courtyard. Even though they could be in the sun, they still despised it. They took a seat on a bench and were watching the group closely when a very bubbly preppy girl approached.

"Hi, I'm Cordelia" she said even more bubbly smiling broadly.

Angelica immediately said hello but Victoria sat and glared but with her sunglasses on you really couldn't tell.

"Are you new here? Where are you from? You have such an interesting accent" Cordelia said sitting herself on the bench with them.

"We are exchange students."

"Are you seniors?"

Victoria was tempted to say something extremely rude and sarcastic because the human definition of senior was about 60 and they were far from that.

"What am I saying; I should ask your names first?" She said before Victoria could get her comment out.

"I'm Angelica."

Angelica elbowed her sister.

"Wench, I mean. I'm Victoria"

"Beautiful names. Very regal sounding."

"You have no idea"

"So who are you staying with if you're exchange students?"

Victoria probed Cordelia's mind and blurted out a rich friend of hers she knew Cordelia wouldn't be seen with anymore. After that Victoria let Angelica be the social one while she analyzed the new slayer and her friends. With her powers she could see brief glimpses of future events. One place that continued to come up was a place call the Bronze.

"What's the Bronze?" Victoria said interrupting Cordelia mid-sentence.

Cordelia seemed stunned for a moment.

"I believe my lips were moving"

A small low growl emitted from Victoria and she very nearly slashed her throat then and there.

"Your lips are moving to answer my question now" Victoria said staring straight into Cordelia's eyes. At this point she probably could have made her slit her own throat with those perfectly manicured nails but thought better of it. If this Slayer was indeed as strong as they said they might have a bit of trouble.

"The Bronze is the coolest club in the bad part of town."

"Where?" Angelica asked

"About half a block from the good part of town. We don't have a lot of town here" Cordelia said giving a fake laugh starting to get nervous and scared. "Oh, there's the bell. See you guys tonight if you go"

Cordelia left hastily but the duo sat without a care in the world. They watched everyone go to class.

"What did you learn while I was chatting?" Angelica inquired

"They have together faced many things. They have fought witches, mantis and hyena demons. However they failed to slay the anointed one."

"The anointed one?"

"Some vampire child people are supposed to bow to because he has superior powers" Victoria explained

"More than us?"

"No on has more than us in the world of vampires"

"What do you think you're doing out here?" a weasel-like voice asked sharply

"Sitting" Angelica answered

"You need to get to class right now before I expel you both"

"No you won't Principal Snyder. Move along"

Without another word he did. The two girls were so good at their skills eye contact wasn't even necessary.

"Everyone here is so weak-minded" Victoria commented.

"More of an advantage for us"

"True. So, what are out plans for tonight?"

"We're going clubbing" Angelica said.


	8. The Bronze

**The Bronze**

Before night set, the two girls went to find a good enough house for them to stay in. It didn't take long for them to choose one of the most expensive and best kept up. Killing the family was an easy task. One thing about the girls is that they never changed anyone. They killed to kill and refused to divide their superior power.

"How do I look Victoria?" Angelica asked standing in front of their oversized mirror.

"Angelica, you've asked me that question at least 20 times a day for the past, what, thousand years. That makes the total about 7 million 300 thousand times. And do you know what my answer has been every time?"

Angelica smiled.

"You look gorgeous"

"Victoria darling, must you go so dark?"

"You've probably asked me that an equal amount. It's my style. You're the bright one and I'm the dark. Just covering both ends of fashion"

"Fine, fine. Are your ready to go?"

Victoria came upright after finishing the little bit of makeup Angelica had gotten her to put on. She leaned on one foot and extended her arms outward to say, 'how do I look?'

"Perfect, love, perfect. Now then, let's go party"

"Party like humans anyway" Victoria said disappointed.

They walked downstairs past the dead bodies of the family they'd stolen everything from. They took a car out of the driveway and being going toward the Bronze. However when they reached the school, Victoria stopped dead.

"I can't believe we didn't sense it before. Must have been distracted. The Master is just below us" she said mischievously.

"Ooo, should we pay him a visit?" Angelica suggested

"Visit….no killing"

"Why not?"

"Because I see a fight between him and our new Slayer. I would like front row seats to that" Victoria said with her soft accent coming through. Angelica had never lost her British accent. Victoria's had just turned more Irish sounding after they lived there for nearly 100 years. She liked the ring of it.

They went to the nearest entrance to the sewers. Angelica complained incessantly but Victoria learned to tune her out when she did that.

"My shoes are ruined Victoria"

"As are mine so shut up"

"Are we close?"

"I smell another familiar presence. Darla is near."

"With the Master no doubt"

"Yes" Victoria actually wanting to see the blonde again.

They were spotted by the Master's vampire guards and the guards started approaching growling. However they never laid a hand on Victoria or Angelica before they were held off the ground at their necks.

Inside the Master was speaking with Darla and their conversation was interrupted by two vampires being thrown inside turning into dust in the process.

"What the hell?" Darla said

Angelica and Victoria leaned in the doorway and flashed their fangs without the need of showing their demonic face. A favorite talent of theirs. The Master started clapping and Darla growled in disapproval.

"My, my" the Master said

"You know them?" Darla asked having never believed them

"You were never one for manners" Angelica said as they glided in.

"And worse at fighting" Victoria added.

"Lovely place"

"Or should we say prison?"

"Darla if you didn't know, this is Angelica and Victoria" the Master said.

"We've met" Darla spat with contempt

"Really? I would have thought you would get along"

"We're bitchy enough on our own with adding a control problem to the mix. Plus the fact that her man preferred us probably doesn't help, does it Darla" Angelica said smiling.

"She slept with my Angel" Darla spat at Victoria.

"He knew what he was doing, I'll give him that" Victoria said coyly.

Darla wanted nothing more than to slash Victoria to pieces but she was much older and last time was beaten quite humiliatingly.

"So the big bad Master is trapped in Sunnyhell" Angelica said. "And the Harvest was a bust, I hear well see actually"

There is a new Slayer. I doubt even you could kill her" Darla said

"We don't want to. We're here for the show"

"Did you know these unworthy vampires claim to have nearly killed you?" Darla said as if trying to get them in trouble as if the Master could do anything.

"Year 1100 was it not girls?" he said "For around 50 you nearly bested me"

"We did best you but that Slayer got in the way" Victoria said.

"Your first. How many since?"

"Victoria beats me by one. She has 13 and I 12" Angelica said

"Impressive. Is there anyway I could persuade you to even the score?"

"No" the both said in unison.

"You dare say no to the Master?" Darla yelled.

With impossible speed Angelica had grabbed Darla by the throat and lifted her. She struggled helplessly against her strength

"Never question us" Angelica said suddenly vicious and impatient. "I should kill you now so you cease to irritate myself and my sister."

"Darla, my child, you have not claimed even one Slayer and they have claimed 25 total so that proves their skill and enough reason to say no"

Victoria could read the Master's thoughts despite his efforts to block her out. He feared them. His strength was gone right now and they could have killed him before he had a chance to move.

"Master?" a child's voice said behind Victoria.

Angelica dropped Darla and walked behind the brown haired child.

"The anointed?" she asked Victoria

"I sense strength in this one" she answered. "Oh I see what's in your future. Your mind whispers it to me" Victoria said whispering herself.

The Master was worried. Victoria didn't even need to look to know.

"Don't worry, I won't kill him. I know who will. Come Angelica, we're late"

The two left and went to the surface and went to rest of the way to the Bronze.

"We should eat first" Angelica said. "Don't want to kill the Slayer because of thirst"

"We'll eat the doorman" Victoria suggested. "Saves us some money"

"As if we don't have enough. You're too thrifty sometimes Victoria"

They walked up to the doorman. He was a burly white bald guy standing in front of the door taking money.

"Money or no entry"

"Come with us and we'll pay you" Angelica said seductively. They led him around the corned and bled him dry before he even realized what was happening.

"We really shouldn't have left him there. It will add suspicion" Victoria pointed out.

"Oh well, I didn't hear you objecting"

"I was parched."

Angelica pushed the door open and a wave of music washed over them. They looked around smiling at all the fresh blood. Victoria took a deep breath savoring the smell.

"Maybe America will be more fun this time around"

They went to the dance floor and danced with any guy who would come up. Many people watched these two new girls with high interest.

"Wow" Xander said. "Look at the two chicks over there"

Xander was a part of the dubbed 'Scooby gang' who helped Buffy. His red headed friend Willow looked over.

"Do they go to school with us?" she asked

"No, I would have noticed them. But if they do they must be new"

"Where's Buffy?"

"Right here" she said bubbly coming up. "Sorry got sidetracked by some vamp action. What's up?"

"Xander is drooling over the two mystery girls."

"Where? Oh"

They weren't hard to miss. Victoria sensed and smelled the Slayer come in. Her eyes fell upon the group. She beckoned Xander over and he came without hesitation. She started dancing with him and Angelica joined.

"What's your name?" Angelica asked from behind.

"X-Xander" he croaked

"I'm Victoria" she whispered in his ear.

"And you?" he managed to get out

"Angelica"

"Xander looks like he's having fun" Willow said sadly

Just then the girls released him and he came over wearing a huge smile

"Have fun?" Buffy asked but he was dumbstruck and who wouldn't be? "Oh look, there's Cordelia's boyfriend being surrounded by them. This'll be interesting"

However Angelica left the dance floor leaving Victoria to accomplish the seduction factor they were so good at. Guys flocked to them. But then Cordelia, known bitch of Sunnydale high came over.

"Excuse me!" she said to Victoria who just ignored her. Cordelia had irritated her earlier and this was payback. "Hey who do you think you are?" she said shoving Victoria.

Angelica however swooped in not wanting to blow their cover just yet.

"Cordelia, do you really want a man who will give you up that quick?" Angelica said hypnotizing her.

"No, I supposed you're right"

"Victoria, this place bores me."

"I as well."


End file.
